


Interrogation

by petalouda85



Series: Hux Brothers AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: When Commandant Brendol Hux is captured, a certain Resistance fighter has a dire question for him.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts bounce back and forth in its timeline so sorry if it's a bit confusing.

He had hoped that this day wouldn’t come. And yet, here it was.

Bill stared through the window, his gaze on the elder man imprisoned within. The Commandant was older than he remembered, less refined and less authoritative with his once proud posture slumped. The last ten years obviously had not been good to him.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there but he figured a long time as eventually the lights began to dim, signaling that it was nighttime. Still, he didn’t move and continued to stare, the old man switching between walking in his cell and sitting on the bed.

Soon, another figure appeared beside Bill. He exchanged a brief glance with them, no words needed between them to understand his internal conflict.

“You know you don’t have to do this.” General Organa eventually said.

“I appreciate the concern.” Bill responded, “But I have to. It’ll make my search easier.” The General nodded.

“I’ll ensure you’re not disturbed.”

“Thank you.” He whispered. Slowly, he began making his way towards the door, his heart beginning to beat faster. Too soon, he was by the door and slowly, he reached for the door. However, he pulled away in order to remove his silver ring on his hand and to tuck it safely into his pocket. Once stored, he entered.

“I will not talk, scum.” The elder man sneered, turning his back the instant Bill has opened the door. For reasons he could not understand, the sneer had caused a tight unpleasant feeling in his chest. He tried to ignore it alongside his beating heart.

“I think you will talk to me.” Bill said calmly, not moving as he waited for the man to make the first move. After an eternity, his father turned. The man seemed confused.

“William?” He asked softly and Bill nodded. He could tell that the Commandant wanted to ask him how and where he had been, wanted to embrace him but, unsurprisingly, he straightened his back and put on a stern face, an appropriate look for an Imperial looking at his enemy. “You’ve been here this entire time?”

“Yes.” Bill answered, taking a seat; the other man followed suit.

“Hm…” He hummed. “Are you married? Children?”

“I’m not here for small talk. But I’m not here to interrogate you for the Resistance either.”

“Then why are you here?” Bill looked at his father.

“Where is Bren?” To his surprise, the Commandant began to laugh. “Where is he?” Bill asked once more, his tone sharper.

“I don’t know. Not exactly.” He answered once he had stopped laughing. “Now, I have a question for you, William.” The two made eye contact. “Why?”

“Why?” Bill copied, knowing exactly what the man meant. “I did what I judged to be right.”

“What you judged to be right…” His father muttered, a scowl appearing on his face. “You abandoned your home, threw away a glorious future, and ran into the arms of those that will destroy the galaxy. You left me to watch over that pathetic excuse of a son and forced me to live with the shame of my heir - my pride and joy - deserting the empire for the ones I vowed to destroy. You had the entire galaxy in the palm of your hand, I gave you everything. And this is how you repay me: by throwing it aside. You could’ve been a Grand Moff, a Grand General even and yet here you are: a lowly pilot with the scum of the galaxy.”

“That’s what you wanted.” Bill said calmly, “ _You_ wanted me to be a Grand General, _you_ wanted me to be the one to bring honor and pride to your name. I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted me to rule over the entire galaxy. But I never wanted any of that.” He sighed and the room became silent for a few moments. “You always told me that the Empire was the greatest civilization in the Galaxy and that they brought peace and order. But what peace and order and justice is there in stealing babies from their mothers? What good is there in brainwashing and abusing a child who had done nothing to you? Why did I leave… Is it any more obvious? Because the Empire is wrong and the only thing it has ever brought me was pain and shame.”

“Watch your tongue, boy!” Brendol snapped, leaping from his chair and glaring down at him, a common tactic he used to intimidate his brothers; it had never scared Bill. “Don’t forget who you are!”

“I will never forget that because your horrendous actions will always be following me. Now,” Bill stood up, staring his father straight in the eye, “Where. Is. Bren?” The elder man smirked.

“He’s dead. That runt was killed by his owner years ago.”

“Where is he?” Bill demanded once more, grabbing the man’s collar and pulling him closer.

“You’re persistent; seems like you decided to keep something I taught you.” Brendol yanked his collar loose from his son’s grip and sat down. “I sold that bastard to some slave-traders working for someone who called herself MaMa. Seeing that you don’t believe me, ask her about your… ‘brother’. I can guarantee that he died at her hands; she’s infamous for her violence and mutilating tactics.” Bill took a step away, keeping his expression as neutral as he could but that was fruitless; tears began to form in his eyes.

“That was the answer I wanted.” He briskly turned and headed for the door.

“You’re a traitor, William. The First Order will find you and when they do, I’ll ensure they give you a punishment worthy of your crimes. You’ll pay for your treachery. Mark my words.” The Commandant snapped. The words caused Bill to freeze but he soon opened the door and left, never glancing back at his father. The General was still there, waiting for him with a look of concern but she didn’t stop him as he walked past and out of the detention cells. He walked straight for his apartment, finding his wife reading in the living room. However, as soon as he entered, she dropped the book and went to him.

“Bill, what is it?” She asked, clearly seeing the pain on his face.

Unable to keep it in anymore, Bill collapsed onto his knees and wept.


End file.
